yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 018
The King of the Copycats - Part 1, known as VS Yugi's Deck (Part 1) in the Japanese, is the eighteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It aired in Japan on February 2, 2005, and in the US on November 17, 2005. __TOC__ Episode Summary Syrus Truesdale is dueling a Ra Yellow student named Dimitri at Ms. Dorothy's card shop. Dimitri activates "Heavy Storm", destroying his two "Statue of the Wicked" Trap Cards, summoning two "Wicked Tokens "(1000/1000) and then sacrificed them to summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/2800). He attacks Syrus' "Jetroid", but Syrus activates it's effect, allowing him to activate a trap from his hand. He chooses "Magic Cylinder", which wins him the duel. Syrus had dueled to win tickets to see Yugi Muto’s deck, which was doing a world tour and was coming to Duel Academy to go on display. Syrus won tickets for both him and Jaden. Dimitri, on the other hand, was made fun of for having bad dueling strategies. Dimitri was a copycat duelist who copied the decks and strategies of strong duelists. He had copied Dr. Crowler's Deck for his duel with Syrus. That night, he decided there was only one deck that could help him win. Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley decided to sneak out during the night to take a peek at the deck before the actual display. Crowler was there to guard it, but when he went in, the display was broken and the deck was stolen. Jaden and the guys met up with Bastion Misawa, who had the same thought as them, and found Crowler by the broken display. Jaden met up Bastion and Chumley, who had no leads, but then they heard Syrus scream and they ran to the beach to see him get beaten. Syrus explained that Dimitri was the thief and was using the famous deck to copy the King of Games. Jaden challenged him to a duel to get the deck back. Dimitri takes an early lead, using Yugi's strategies perfectly. Each time Jaden seems to make a comeback, yet another counter is up Dimitri's sleeve. Dimitri ultimately summons "Dark Magician of Chaos" and Jaden begins questioning whether he's dueling Dimitri or Yugi himself. Featured Duels Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position Dimitri's Turn *Activates "Polymerization, fusing "Berfomet" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" into "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) *"Chimera" destroys "Burstinatrix" Jaden's Turn *Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" into "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) *Activates "Thunder Giant's" effect to destroy "Chimera" *When "Chimera" is sent to the graveyard, Dimitri can revive "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Defense Position *"Thunder Giant" destroys "Berfomet" Dimitri's Turn *Sets a card *Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding "Dark Magician" to return "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to his hand *Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) *Activates "Swords of Revealing Light", stopping Jaden's attacks for 3 turns Jaden's Turn *Summons "Dark Catapulter" (1000/1500) in Defense Position. *Dimitri activates "Dark Renewal", tributing his "Gazelle" and Jaden's "Dark Catapulter" to revive "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) *Jaden switches "Thunder Giant" to Defense Position Dimitri's Turn *Activates "Thousand Knives" to destroy "Thunder Giant" *"Dark Magician" attacks directly (Jaden 1500) Jaden's Turn *Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position Dimitri's Turn *"Dark Magician" destroys "Wroughtweiler" *Jaden can return 1 "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from the Graveyard to his hand Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800)in Defense Position *Sets a card Dimitri's Turn *"Dark Magician" attacks "Burstinatrix" *Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges". Now Dimitri must select a card from Jaden's hand and, if it's a monster, summon it. Dimitri selects "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) *Dimitri activates "Dedication through Light and Darkness", tributing "Dark Magician" to Special Summon "Dark Magician of Chaos" (2800/2600) *When "Dark Magician of Chaos" is successfully summoned to the field, he can select 1 spell card in his graveyard and add it to his hand. He selects "Monster Reincarnation" *"Dark Magician of Chaos" destroys "Bladedge" (Jaden 1300) Duel continues in the next episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes